Forever
by Phantom4747
Summary: Just a cute little drabble of baby!Soul and Maka.


_A/N: Hiya Phantom back! I did this cute little drabble because I wanted to see some Baby!Soul and Maka so, I was just having some feels. I hope you like and please review! -Phantom4747_

* * *

They both sat on the top of the DWMA stairs, hand in hand. He turned to her, her eyes were fixated on the group, Black*Star was making fun of them, Tsubaki smiling obviously happy for them, Kid rolled his eyes not stopping his smile, Liz rolled her eyes as well and said the words; finally and Patti made fun of them with Black*Star as Maka blushed, yelling curses at the blue haired boy. He really couldn't imagine his life without them...Black*Star...Tsubaki...Kid...The Thompson's...and most important. Her.

* * *

_"Okay, kid. Go over to the room that says; partnering. You'll find your match there." The man's name was Sid from what he told the ten year old Soul, black skin with tattoos up and down his arms. Soul nodded, turning over and walking down the hallway of the so called 'DWMA; Death, Weapon, Meister Academy.' He remembered his mothers words; "It's...for special kids...like you." Soul nodded at the time and walked away, Wes was leaning on the counter. "She means crazy kids, like you."_

_Soul growled just remembering it. The way his father screamed, his mother cried and how his brother teased. Such a bitter goodbye from all of them. He shook his head, suppressing the thoughts and looked at a door that said; partnering. Special kids, huh? Crazy kids, probably. He opened the door._

_Kids ran around the room, talking and laughing. It looked like a...a party. He hated parties. A man stood there, fiery red hair. "Hello, I'm Spirit. Why don't you go talk to someone?" Soul shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets and the man named Spirit smirked. "Cool guy, huh?" Cool? Soul thought. Not special? Not crazy? Just...cool. He liked that. Soul grinned and the man's blue eyes went wide, looking at his teeth with curious eyes. "Nice set of canines," The man leaned down to get to his height. "Why don't you go find someone you like and talk?"_

_Soul sighed, stepping in. Probably the worst thing to do, you know when your at a party and there's a huge crowd and you kind of get sucked in it and pushed around? Worse. He fell to the floor, biting back a mean word that his brother called him one time and stood back up. Walking over to a corner where he sat. Alone. It wasn't that much different from home, a party down stairs and he would crawl in a corner and tried falling asleep but the noise didn't seem to let him._

_A few minutes passed, then hours, he couldn't see any of the teachers, kids were already leaving. And soon they were all gone. He sighed, opening his eyes, empty. He stood up, walking down the stairs of the DWMA. Maybe he should have talked to somebody? Everybody was busy though and he wouldn't be acting himself. That's when he stumbled across a coffee shop with a grand piano like in his room._

_Nobody was there. Maybe he could..._

_He sat on the stilt, brushing his hands against the long key boards before gently tapping them. He barely knew what he was even doing, it's like his hands had an own mind of them own. They always seemed to do that. When his mother was trying to teach him the 'proper' way, he did this song. He didn't know why he liked the melody it just felt like...it was apart of him. As he hit the last key note, he heard something he never thought he would. He knew what it was, Wes got it all the time. From his rehearsals ,to just being Wes, he always had this but never Soul. Clapping. His red eyes were wide, he turned around only to see a small girl._

_Her ash blond hair in two pigtails, a red checkered skirt with what seemed to be a nerdy sweater vest. Right on the side of her chest was a name tag that read; Meister. Her hands were gloved and her emerald eyes were filled with kindness and innocence. For some odd reason he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to make sure nothing hurt her. He wanted...he wanted to protect her. She smiled, putting her hands behind her back and swayed on her heels, a shade of pink crossing her cheeks. "What? Can't I clap for something I thought was pretty?"_

_Her eyes trailed over him, and for some reason he tensed and felt nervous. She blinked. "A weapon, huh? Funny, I'm a meister." She extended her hand, her innocent smile never dissapearing from her cute face. "I'm Maka Albarn." He raised his hand, for a second he flinched. He wasn't use to...human contact. His parents never showed him affection or anything of the sort. But he grabbed it._

_"Soul Eater Evans." He stated, she shook his hand, this time her smile turned into a grin. "Heh. That sounds really cool." There it was again. Cool. Like the man named Spirit said, these people were crazy. "So what kind are you?" She asked, sitting down next to him and just ruining his personal bubble. "Death Scythe." He said, scooting back, she scooted forward. "Cool! I'm a Scythe Meister! Can I pleaseee hold you? Pretty please!" This girl. Her grin was humongous. He smirked. Trying hard to bite back his laugh. "...Pft. Alright. How about we dance?"_

_Her face reddened and this time she scooted back. "I...I don't know how. I always step on people's feet when I do..." He stood, extending his hand and grinned which made her emerald eyes go wide, not from fear but from amazement. "Follow my lead." She smiled, grabbing his hand. Her hands slid just below his shoulder blades and his grip was firm on her hips. She smiled. "Your soul...I can feel it." In a way so could he, it was like they were entwined, he knew right then and there. She will be his meister._

_She radiated a lot of things not only beauty, stubborn but in a way he liked that, caring and courage. "Close your eyes, alright?" She blinked, stepping on his foot and he grimaced. "Sorry, sorry. I told you I'm not-" He waved her off and she smiled, closing her eyes like he asked. He transformed and she didn't even seem to notice, just spinning it between her fingers. "Hey, Maka right?" She hummed and he grinned. "Maka," He repeated, chuckling just a bit. "Open your eyes."_

_She did, her emerald eyes wide, and she stopped twirling, the scythe fell in her hands. His black and red blade sharp, "Cool!" She exclaimed, practically squealing, he laughed. There that word was again. Cool. He liked that. Somehow he would make that fit. He transformed back, landing on his feet swiftly and she raised her hand again making him arch a brow. "Partners?" She smiled. Partners. He extended his hand this time their was no hesitation and as he wrapped his hand around her gloved one. He swore to protect her with his life. He swore to stay at her side._

* * *

They really have came far. That was all along time ago, at the age of ten not sixteen, both awkward kids now their awkward teens. And they weren't dating, unlike now. He turned to her, she was still screaming at the teasing group and her cheeks tinted pink. Her eyes were much wiser but they still had that innocence in them. The group's laugh came to his ears and slowly they got lighter and he realized that they were walking down the stairs already.

She growled. "They are so immature! Right?" She turned only to bat her eye lashes and give a smile. "What's wrong?" Her hair still wrapped in pigtails only her hair had grown longer, she still had that adorable smile. His face tinted red and he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah," She leaned in, giving him a chastely kiss and smiled as she intertwined their fingers. "Come on, cool guy. Let's catch up with the rest of them." He would make sure nothing happened to her, he even has a scar to prove it and as much as he knew, she knew it too. He would stay at her side, forever.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked, I don't know why and maybe some of you disagree with me but I felt in the manga and even anime Soul and Spirit actually had respect for each other because they both had one thing in common; Maka's safety. They both wanted to protect her but I think they both competed for her affection (Which Soul obviously won) But they both knew Maka came first so, I personally think they had major respect for each other. Anyway hope you liked, reviews are appreciated and have a wonderful day! -Phantom4747_


End file.
